


Silvamy Week Day 3 Problem Solving

by TrueBlueSonic



Series: Silvamy Week 2020 [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slight Suspense, can't think of any other tags rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSonic/pseuds/TrueBlueSonic
Summary: Falling for one of Eggman’s tricks and getting trapped in his base, Silver and Amy fight to find a way out as the seconds tick away.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Silvamy Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005654
Kudos: 3





	Silvamy Week Day 3 Problem Solving

The door closed behind them with a loud bang, the metallic noise echoing throughout the entire base. Whirling around the moment he sensed the movement behind him, Silver was too late in rushing himself and Amy through the now-closed exit. He cursed loudly as he slammed his powers in the door and tried to rip it open, to no avail. The heavy metal plates that covered the entrance refused to budge no matter how much force he exerted on them. Clearly Eggman had planned ahead, and they were trapped here.

Grasping his shoulder to calm him down, Amy looked behind them into the eerie hallway that stretched out, too dark to see where it led to. “Eggman must have been waiting for us. I propose we go further into the base and see if we can find anything,” she stated calmly, not a hint of fear in her voice. Silver didn’t share her cool exterior in the slightest. If Eggman knew they had been coming, he would have laid out an elaborate circus of death traps for sure. It wasn’t safe here. Regardless, he nodded tensely as Amy grabbed his hand and they walked deeper into the base, Silver on high alert and Amy keeping her hammer at the ready as well.

It was supposed to be a simple mission: Tails had detected the signals of a Chaos Emerald in an abandoned base of Eggman’s, and Silver and Amy had volunteered to go there and retrieve it. In hindsight, it was obvious that it had been a trap from the get-go; Eggman would never let one of the priceless jewels out of his sight if he had them in his grasp, and certainly not in an abandoned base with no protection. There probably wasn’t even a Chaos Emerald here in the first place, the dictator had undoubtedly simply replicated the signal to lure Sonic and his friends here. Gritting his teeth, Silver forced back his anger at his stupidity. First he had to get himself and Amy out of here safely, then he could scold himself to his heart’s content.

“Watch my back for any assailants,” Amy mumbled at him from the corner of her mouth as she fiddled with her communicator. Straining his ears to better take in his surroundings, Silver could hear the static the wretched thing produced. Amy cursed as well as the contact with HQ could not be established, no matter what she tried. “Eggman must be blocking the signals… it’s just you and me now,” she sighed, the statement putting Silver on edge even more. Their friends knew they were here, but if anything happened to them and back-up was unable to reach them in time… Squeezing Amy’s hand tighter, Silver swore to himself that at least she would get out of this alive, no matter the cost.

The hallway went on for so long that they couldn’t make out its end, their footsteps echoing against its metal walls. So far there had been not a single attack by any robot, which unnerved Silver more than a hundred battles would have done. Eggman was plotting something, and they were very much in danger. He couldn’t find a single weak spot that he could have used to break them out of here, and as such he was forced to go along with Amy. Luckily her hand in his and her casual behaviour helped calm his nerves massively, despite the circumstances.

“Is it just me or is this tunnel getting lighter?” Amy asked as she gestured at its end. Silver nodded, he had seen it too. The darkness was just a little less pressing now, becoming more grey as they advanced. Eventually they found themselves for a large metal door, similar to the one that had locked them in. Silver felt a jolt go through him. Had they simply been walking around in circles?! He could barely suppress jumping out of his skin as the door slid open with a startingly loud screech, scraping over the floor.

Silver and Amy immediately pressed themselves against the wall perpendicular to the door, Silver with his hand protectively in front of the pink hedgehog. Nothing happened for a few seconds, no robots came running out of the room nor did they hear Eggman’s booming laugh. They loosened their posture the slightest bit with the lack of action. Still, the fact that also here nothing happened was too suspicious. Gesturing for him to stay put, Amy materialised one of her hammers and flung it through the door into the room. The reaction was immediate, a giant explosion resounded as a ball of fire and shrapnel flew out of the entrance. Wrapping himself and Amy in his powers Silver protected them from the worst of it, and they both stood unmoving as they watched the dust settle.

Silver could feel his heart racing in his chest, and glancing at Amy’s ghostly pale face from the corner of his eye told him she also had been shocked. Considering himself lucky that his brilliant girlfriend had had the sense to not let them enter before testing for traps, he very carefully shuffled away from the wall. With his guard high and powers at the ready he inched closer to the opening of the door, Amy right behind him. Peeking through the entrance, he looked over the ruins of the utterly ravaged room. Equipment and furniture had been utterly eviscerated, and everything was covered in ash and soot. In the corners of the room some minor fires were raging, hungrily lapping at whatever fuel was present.

While Silver had expected the room to be wrecked, a structure in the middle took his attention. It was a tall cylinder of sorts, but its outer casing had been damaged badly due to the explosion. Huge cracks were running over its surface. Pulling him away from the door and against the wall again, Amy aimed another hammer at the structure before quickly ducking away. After some moments they peeked around the corner once more. This time nothing had happened, except that the casing had begun to crumble more. Seeing Amy nod at him, he took her firmly by the hand and walked into the room.

They had advanced only a few paces inside before Silver heard another rumbling noise behind him. “Oh, no…!” Pulling Amy with him, also this time he was too late to prevent the metal door from locking them in. Staring at the new barrier, Silver cursed again as he slammed a psychokinetic fist into the reprehensible barricade. Also this had no effect, he could barely make a dent in the metal. A third curse slipped past his lips as he clutched his hand in pain from the ricochet.

Taking a very deep breath and slowly counting to ten in his head (he couldn’t lose his composure now, not when Amy depended on him!), he glanced around the room. Amy, clearly not impressed with his behaviour, had walked towards the cylinder while readying her hammer. “Make sure to catch me in case anything goes wrong, Silvy,” she called over her shoulder as she lifted her weapon. Wrapping her and himself in psychokinesis as a barrier, Silver witnessed Amy give the cylinder’s casing a strong wallop. The already broken structure shattered into a million pieces at the force.

“What the-“ Silver called out. Underneath the exterior a smaller cylinder had appeared, surrounded by a console with a myriad of buttons. That wasn’t what Silver was worried about most, though. The thing was see-through, with a multitude of red and blue wires running towards the top, where in bright red numbers a counter was indicated. It stood at 00:15.00 for the time being. A horrible feeling began to coil in Silver’s stomach. Was that…?

A flicker on the wall behind the cylinder shook him out of his thoughts, and Amy and Silver rushed over. After some static a screen buzzed to life, and they looked right in the grinning face of no-one other than Doctor Eggman himself. If Silver had been in the same room as him he would have quickly wiped away the massive smirk the man was sporting, but for now he could only snarl and glare at the screen.

“Oh ho ho!” Dr. Eggman laughed, rubbing his hands together. “Now what do we have _here_? Silver the Hedgehog and the lovely Amy Rose, sniffing out my base like two desperate little rodents! Looking for something, hmm?” From underneath the screen he pulled out a shimmering Chaos Emerald, and Silver felt his blood boil.

“For someone who calls himself smart, you still haven’t learned that hedgehogs aren’t rodents? Shame on you!” Amy shot back, lifting her hammer threateningly.

Turning the Emerald lavishly in his hand, Eggman laughed mockingly. “It’s all in the name, my dear.” Sitting down comfortably in the chair that was standing behind him, he continued. “Now, do you know what I do with infiltrators? I-“

“You lock them in your base and then try to blow them up, very original.” Silver gave him no chance to finish his sentence, and he smirked at the irritated glare Eggman sent in his direction.

Eggman scoffed. “You think you got lucky evading my first trap, don't you? Well,” his grin got more dangerous, “I’ll let you know that was only a small means to attempt to get rid of you lot. The appetiser, so to say.” His statement and the utter glee with which it was delivered sent shivers down Silver’s back, and he glanced at the cylinder behind him. “Yes, very good!” Eggman crooned. “With a press of this button-” he lifted a small gadget into their view with his other hand, “-I will manually activate the bomb that is patiently sitting behind you! Prepare to die, fools!”

“No!” Silver cried out as he stared in horror at the screen. Balling his hands into fists he once again tried to break open the walls of the room, but it was no use. They stood unmoving, only the tiniest cracks forming as he crashed into them over and over. Amy fared no better, her hammering not denting the walls in the slightest. Eggman laughed mockingly at their desperation, lifting up the gadget tauntingly and pressing the button. “Ha!”

The red counter on the cylinder lit up, and started counting down from 15 minutes. 14.59, 14.58… Heart beating out of his chest, Silver intensified his attempts to break out.

“Get ready to spend the last minutes of your life in utter despair, Silver and Amy! Witness as you-“

“Oh, shut UP!” Amy roared as she _flung_ her hammer at the screen. Upon impact it scattered in a million pieces as the first cylinder had done, the ringing noise the glass produced as it fell to the ground filling the silence left behind by Eggman’s fading sentence. Silver gaped at Amy as she stood catching her breath, rage evident on her face and her posture tense. He flinched as she whipped around and looked at him, clearly irate.

“Listen to me, Silver! We’re _not_ gonna die here today! I won’t let that happen!” Amy yelled, hands balled into fists and stomping the ground. For a second Silver had no idea what to do with himself, but then her passion reached him and he felt determination blossom in his chest. He quickly rushed over to Amy and lifted her up, ardently pressing a kiss right on her mouth. Judging by the huge red blush that formed on her face and how she gaped at him, it was not the reaction she had been expecting. Well, he was always up for giving Amy affection, and since it was potentially among the last things he’d ever do he considered it better to make this one count. Gently placing her back on the ground again, he looked over to the bomb. Its counter said 14:08.

“Is there any way we can dismantle that bomb? Do you know how to do that?” he asked Amy.

“… You… I…” Amy stuttered, before catching herself and awkwardly clearing her throat. “Um, I don’t. We’ll have to break down those walls somehow to get out of here.” Quickly zipping past all the walls and the locked door Silver tried to look for any weak spots. Based on how little effect his and Amy’s desperate attempts to break them down had been, it would be impossible to destroy them. But maybe the door…?

Trying not to glance to the counter, which failed horribly (it said 13:27 now), he rushed over to the door and gestured for Amy to do the same. “I couldn’t break them with my psychokinesis alone,” he huffed, “but maybe if we hit it at the same time?”

“It’s the best chance we have,” Amy conceded, readying her hammer. “Let’s try hitting it in the middle first, on my count.”

They got into position, Silver floating above Amy so he could see what he was doing without getting in the way and Amy with her hammer in position.

“Three, two, _one_!” On her mark Amy slammed her hammer into the metal, and on the same spot Silver hurled a psychic punch. The metal droned under the strain, the sound bouncing off all the other metal in the room, and Silver flinched from the loud noise. Amy was undeterred though, enthusiastically poking the door with her hammer. “Look, Silver!”

Upon closer inspection Silver could see that a thin, but noticeable dent had been formed in the metal. Relief and confidence washed over him. Maybe they’d get out of here after all…!

“Okay, new plan.” Amy quickly looked the entire door over. “We’ll do the same thing, but now we’ll focus on the four corners. If those are damaged, it’ll be a lot easier to break it completely.”

Silver nodded and readied himself. He dared shoot a glance at the counter, seeing it count down steadily from 11:54 minutes. He convinced himself that they still had enough time, and focused on the bottom left corner of the door. On Amy’s count they hit the door simultaneously, hearing it groan under the stress. The bottom right corner fared no better, both looking noticeably damaged after their efforts. Silver and Amy shot each other a hopeful look.

“You can’t reach the top of the door, Amy. I’ll pick you up,” Silver said as he quickly raised her in his powers. Amy nodded, clearly not wanting to waste her breath. Making sure she was in the perfect position to hit the top left corner, he waited for Amy to count down. Also the third corner could be smashed with little problem, and after making sure Amy floated right in front of the top right corner that one suffered under their combined attack as well.

Placing Amy down on the ground, Silver studied the door. It looked noticeably dented and damaged now, and definitely not as sturdy as it had before. “One more hit and this thing’s going down,” he noted. Amy nodded tersely. “We’ll hit it in the middle again, that part is damaged already.”

Readying himself, Silver waited for Amy’s countdown and smashed the door with all his might, as did the pink hedgehog. With a deafening creak the door fell out of its frame, smashing on the ground with a crash. Amy and Silver stood frozen in the newly-created opening, ears ringing from the noise. They needed some moments to collect themselves.

“We did it!” Amy cheered as she jumped in his arms, and he laughed as he spun her around. The counter said 8:13 now, but he spared it no more looks as he lifted Amy in his arms bridal style and rushed out of the doorway through the hall. With his flight they went through the hallway a lot quicker than when they had entered, and in no time they found themselves in front of the entrance door that had locked them in. Nodding at each other, Silver and Amy employed the same strategy as they had done with the other door, though this one needed more hits to dent it. “I think the frame from the door back there has been damaged in the first explosion,” Amy huffed. But the taste of victory and creeping realisation that the counter was still going down made them strong, and eventually also this door was knocked out of its hinges.

Silver whooped in celebration as the wind and sunlight rushed in. “Silver! We need to leave _now_!” Amy called to him as she grabbed his hand jumped over the wreckage of the door. Realising that they probably only had seconds left on the timer, Silver grabbed Amy and rocketed up into the sky, wrapping them in psychic powers for protection. They had barely gotten far away enough when the base _exploded_ , a huge fireball shooting into the air as a shockwave rushed towards them.

“AUGH!” Silver nearly got knocked out of the sky when it hit him, tumbling down a few meters before he could steady himself. Gripping Amy strongly and pressing her against his body, he shook his head to clear it. Amy gently kissed his cheek, which did not necessarily make it _better_ , but he affectionately nuzzled her back all the same. “I’m glad we weren’t in there,” he murmured as he glanced towards the burning ruins of the base. The thought of meeting his end like that made his skin crawl, and he pulled Amy closer.

“We’re safe, we got out in time,” Amy soothed him, putting a hand behind his head and stroking it. “Only got nearly blown up twice today, that’s pretty tame for Eggman.” Her dry statement made Silver hoot, his mirth bursting out of his chest. Amy joined him in his fun and his relief, both hollering with laughter for a few minutes as they floated in the sky. Eventually they laughter turned into chuckles and they calmed down enough to talk again.

“You’re my hero,” Amy added lovingly as she wrapped her other arm around him tighter. “And you’re _my_ hero,” Silver responded as he kissed her forehead. Silver shifted Amy more comfortably into his arms as he flew them back to the Restoration HQ, neither of them sparing the wreckage of the ruins another glance. _We might not have gotten any Emeralds_ , Silver mused as he looked Amy over, _but we’re alive, and that’s what matters_. Pulling her closer and gently nuzzling her, he soared through the sky into the direction of the setting sun, both of them safe and sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 already! This one isn't *really* all that romantic either, but I had some struggles with coming up with a plot. Nevertheless, I like what this became!
> 
> As idea for the bomb, I was basically thinking something similar to the console Eggman was manning in the very first episode of Sonic X, except a tad more explosive. This is the first time I've written for Eggman, and it was quite fun! I hope I've been able to succesfully capture his gloatiness and General Evilness.


End file.
